Twas the Freaky Night Before Christmas
by solitaireclay07
Summary: For all you Ryuki fans, this isn't JUST Ryuki. But there is a Ryuki scene. What would happen if a freak snowstorm came and ruined your Christmas party? Then out of nowhere, celebrity guests show up! Really random and pointless fic, but also cute & funny


Ashley: Hello people. This is my random, exactly like the Nick @ Nite Christmas Special Christmas fic. Anyone who has seen the Nick @ Nite Christmas Special will get the plot. ^ ^ Anyone who hasn't, I suggest you do (CLAY AIKEN!) but you will still get the plot (hopefully).  
  
Disclaimer: Ehh...*saves this for when she knows how many special guests she'll have but I know one thing. I don't own Digimon. And I don't own the Nick @ Nite Christmas Special plot. This is like its parody, except it's Digimon. The list that of people or things I don't own:  
  
Amber (Dark Raven107), Amanda (Pisces Panda)  
  
Madi (Tomoyo Shioda), Alison (Logo the Twin)  
  
Whitney (Fuzzy Wuzzy Whitnery), Andrew  
  
Raeanne, Clay Aiken, Michelle Branch  
  
Sum41, Avril Lavigne  
  
Amy Lee from Evanescence, Orlando Bloom  
  
American Idol: The Great Holiday Classics CD  
  
Harry Potter books, All the songs that appear in this fic  
  
Raeanne's idea (Lady Marmalade; crazy mistletoe thing)  
  
Claimer: I OWN ME!!! A.K.A. Ashley Ojuka. And one time, in one fic, people: Kaylee Kathlynn, Cody, Mike, and Quincy.  
  
Special note: If you are looking for pure Ryuki, then READ THIS FIC, but read another because this isn't PURE Ryuki. Ryuki is in here though. It's just not the main, centralized couple. There are many OTHER couples too. And couples which I have never wrote about before. But still, read it, because mainly it's humor and so funny. JUST READ!!!  
  
Another special note: Somehow near the end of this fic it gets extremely cheesy. - -;; I don't know how, but when you're writing coupling scenes, you get some cheesy stuff. But it is CUTE cheesy romantic stuff. ^ ^ So, I decided to warn you ahead of time.  
  
Now, for the Christmas special extraordinaire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?... Yes, this is him ....that's great! ...so ... yes ...tonight at eight. See ya there. Bye." Takato Matsuki hung up the phone, and turned to his friends. "Everybody's coming!"  
  
Kazu grinned. "Yes! This is going be one great Christmas party and sleepover thing!" Everyone agreed, and went to get everything ready.  
  
There were many things to still get ready. As almost the whole school was going to be there, they needed everything to be perfect, and enough of everything. They needed snacks, refreshments, and, in general, the air of Christmas.  
  
To bring a little Christmas joy, Ashley was going around singing Christmas carols. She started putting fake snow under the tree, singing,  
  
"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
  
Just like the ones I used to know.  
  
Where the treetops glisten,  
  
And children listen  
  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow.  
  
I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
  
With every Christmas card I write.  
  
May your days be merry and bright.  
  
And may all your Christmases be white."  
  
Finally, an hour later everything was done with. The party was ready, well, almost.  
  
"There's something...missing," Henry said, looking around the lighted room. A wreath hung from above the fireplace, with the hallways decorated with holly, and, occasionally, mistletoe. Fake snow was found on mantels, with the Christmas tree shining in the background. Everyone pondered over what was missing.  
  
"Wait!" Ashley suddenly said out of nowhere, "I know!" Then she disappeared out of sight, around the corner. Nobody said anything in the short amount of time she was gone. A second later, she came running back, with her bag hanging from her shoulders. Ashley began rummaging through it, until she found a black case. Ashley walked over to the CD player and put in what looked like a blue CD with a white snowflake on it. Pressing the play button, the beginning of 'The First Noel' started playing, followed with the breath taking voice of Clay Aiken.  
  
"There," she said, putting her bag away. Everyone else shook their heads.  
  
"You and Clay Aiken," Rika said.  
  
"Actually, this is an American Idol CD. It doesn't have only Clay on it. Anyway, what we were missing was some music. And this is the perfect CD," Ashley explained. Everyone silently agreed.  
  
"Okay, I guess we're ready for this party!"  
  
~*BREAKING NEWS!!!*~  
  
Outside it's the snowstorm of the century. All around the world, areas are getting massive amounts of snow. Here's Bob Simple with the report. Bob?  
  
Thanks Bill. Well, as you see in these clips behind me, it is heavily snowing outside, and most of whole entire world has over three feet of snow.  
  
Here's Hawaii, where the residents are pushing 36 inches of the white stuff. And now here's Australia, with 40 inches of snow. But the most snow has to go to Flint, Michigan with 120 whopping inches, which would cover anyone entirely. As for our current location, West Shinjuku has accumulated over 43 inches. Back to you, Bill.  
  
Thanks Bob. This is certainly the freak snowstorm of the century.  
  
Ryo sighed and turned off the T.V. "I guess this means our Christmas party is cancelled."  
  
"After all that hard work," Jeri said sadly, her head drooping low.  
  
"No Merry Christmas to us," Kenta added, and coincidentally, the CD was playing 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' (By Ruben Studdard and Tamyra Gray).  
  
Everyone sighed, and immediately the spirit of Christmas flew out of the window.  
  
"I guess we can have the party by ourselves," Amber suggested, but everyone heard the doubt in her voice.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"Oh come on guys!" Ashley said, getting up and walking over to the door, "We need to have some Christmas spirit. A little snow can't get us down! So, let's welcome whoever's at the door, and show them in like the kind and cheerful people we are." Ashley opened the door, making some snow and cold wind come through. "Hi, welcome to-"  
  
Immediately, Ashley choked on her words, and stared up at the tall guy (SIX FEET ONE!!!) in front of her.  
  
"Um...hi...sorry to interrupt you." At that moment, Clay Aiken walked inside, and the invisible audience started whistling and clapping and fainting. As for Ashley, it looked like she was hyperventilating.  
  
"My car broke down in front of your house, and my cell phone isn't working. Can I use your phone?" Clay said, while Ashley gazed unfocusedly at him. "Um..."  
  
Ashley managed to nod. Everyone else stared at Clay like 'what the heck?!'. Ashley walked ahead of Clay (somehow) and stopped by the doorway. "The phone is right there," she said, pointing to the counter, diagonal to her.  
  
"Thanks," Clay said, walking past Ashley but stopping in the doorway. Ashley looked at Clay confused. He was looking up, and Ashley followed his gaze. Suddenly, Ashley's cheeks turned bright red, as she mentally cursed, and praised, whoever put that there.  
  
Clay half smiled, and leaned down to kiss Ashley on the cheek. "Merry Christmas," he said in his cute southern accent. Then he walked through the door and closed it behind him. Ashley stood there for a second, then slowly slid down the wall, until she was sitting on the floor. She looked almost as if she was in a trance.  
  
All the others stood there shocked. A famous singer just came in, asked to use their phone, and kissed Ashley. A second later, Clay came out of the other door leading into the same rooms.  
  
"The phone lines are down," he said. Everyone was still too shocked to say anything. The CD was at the end of the 4th song, and going to the 5th. It was 'Silver Bells' by Clay, and Kimberley Locke.  
  
"Who's the fan of mine?" Clay asked, with a small smile. Everyone looked toward Ashley, who was still in a daze on the floor. "Oh," Clay laughed, "Well, it's seems like I'll be stuck here for awhile. Why don't I sing you all a Christmas song?"  
  
"Sure, that'd be great," Henry was the first to get his voice back. Everyone agreed, except Amber, who shot glares and scowls at Clay. Clay's reaction to such thing was: O.ô Clay ignored her, and took a seat by the fire, while everyone followed suit. Even Ashley got out of her daze, and took a seat next to Clay.  
  
"This is a personal favorite of mine, and has been since I was a kid," Clay said, and started to sing,  
  
"It came upon the midnight clear,  
  
That glorious song of old  
  
From angels bending near the earth  
  
To touch their harps of gold  
  
Peace on the earth, goodwill to men  
  
From heav'ns all gracious King  
  
The world in solemn stillness lay  
  
To hear the angels sing."  
  
Everyone was speechless, except for Amber, who just made a face.  
  
"Wow..." Ashley breathed.  
  
Clay smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Since there's nowhere to go, you can stay here Clay until the phone lines work again," Henry offered.  
  
"Thanks. I really appreciate this," Clay said, with another heart-melting smile. Ashley sighed inwardly. On contrary, Amber snorted.  
  
Takato sent a glare at Henry. Henry shrugged, and looked confused. Takato looked over at Clay, and glared at him. Henry immediately understood, and put up his hands in defense. He mouthed, 'What was I supposed to do?'  
  
(A/N: Random people reading this: HEY! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE RYUKI!!!  
  
Ashley: It is. Um...just wait. There's Ryuki later on.  
  
Random people: Grr...*goes back to reading*)  
  
As Ashley and Clay talked (mostly Clay, Ashley was still too stunned to say anything), everyone else was talking about the situation too.  
  
"Strange, huh? That Ashley's number one idol just waltzes right through the door," Ryo said.  
  
"It's insane. It's like the apocalypse," Henry added, "Now all we need is...like...Michelle Branch coming in to say she got lost finding her way to the airport or something."  
  
"Excuse me." Everyone turned around to see Michelle Branch on the doorstep.  
  
"No way," Henry whispered in an awed voice.  
  
"My car is stuck in a patch of ice outside your door," Michelle continued.  
  
"Ha," Kazu whispered to Henry, "You were wrong about the getting lost thing."  
  
"But, even before that, I was lost trying to find my way to the airport. See, I've got this huge Christmas special I'm supposed to be singing at tomorrow, and I have no way there," Michelle ended.  
  
"Well, um...you can stay here until the storm dies down," Takato said. "We have a lot of food and drinks anyway."  
  
Michelle looked around. "I'm guessing you were supposed to have a Christmas party."  
  
"Yeah," Amber said, handing Michelle a cup of punch, "But the snow storm cancelled it." She looked around at everyone, and they nodded.  
  
"Well, thank you," Michelle exclaimed, with a smile.  
  
Michelle sat down on the couch. "I'm sure you know Clay Aiken," Jeri said.  
  
"Oh, Clay. Yes," Clay said 'hi' and they exchanged welcomes.  
  
Michelle was quiet for a second. "The Christmas Song," she muttered. Indeed, the CD was playing that song. "I've always loved that song."  
  
"Why don't you sing it for us?" Amber suggested. Many murmurs of agreement were heard.  
  
"Sure, do you have a piano?" Michelle asked, as they all showed her to the piano in the corner. "I haven't played this song in forever. Now, let's see." Michelle closed her eyes and started to play the intro. Finally, she got to the vocals, and sang,  
  
"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos  
  
And so, I'm offering this  
  
Simple phrase to kids from  
  
One to ninety-two  
  
Altho' it's been said many times  
  
Many ways, "Merry Christmas to you."  
  
(A/N: Yes, it was cut short. All songs will be.)  
  
Everyone clapped, as Michelle ended. "Thank you," she said, half laughing.  
  
As everyone settled down on the couch, everyone started talking about how strange this was, to have two famous singers just walk through their door like it was nothing.  
  
"How rare is it, to have you guys," Kenta said, meaning Clay and Michelle, "come in our door, and share our Christmas party with us?"  
  
"Pretty rare," Clay said, "You guys must be a really lucky bunch."  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge crash outside. Everyone was startled and jumped out of their seats. "Or not," Rika said, looking out of the frosted window. Outside, a van was sitting on the side of the road, and it seemed as if it crashed into a tree.  
  
Everyone grabbed their coats on the mantel, and went to check out the scene. As they neared the van, they could hear movement inside, and much talking and screaming.  
  
"We're gonna...DIE!" someone shouted. At the back of the van, the back doors opened, and people started to jump out of it, into the snow.  
  
The oldest, who seemed to be the leader, ran up to the group. "Oh hello. Our van just crashed into a tree, and it isn't working. Is this your house?"  
  
"Yes. Who are you?" Henry asked.  
  
"Oh sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Kathlynn Reims, and these girls behind me are my daughter, and her friends. I was taking them to see The Nutcracker, but, I don't know about that now."  
  
"MOM!" one girl shouted, "You promised! What do you mean 'I don't know now'!!"  
  
"Well, honey, the van is broke down. Perhaps you have a phone?"  
  
Ashley shook her head. "Phones lines are down."  
  
Kathlynn sighed. "Okay girls," she turned to the group of five behind her. "We're gonna stay here, until our van can be fixed. And if it is in time, we'll see The Nutcracker tonight. If not, we'll see it tomorrow." The girls all sighed sadly. Kathlynn continued, "Now, let's go inside."  
  
Everyone ran back inside, and put their coats and boots by the fire to defrost. "Girls," Kathlynn said, "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"  
  
"Um...sure," the daughter of Kathlynn started, "Hi, I'm Kaylee."  
  
"Madi."  
  
"Amanda."  
  
"Whitney."  
  
"And I'm Alison."  
  
And everyone else also introduced themselves. When it got to Clay Aiken and Michelle Branch, all the girls stared at them.  
  
"Wow, you're Clay Aiken!" Kaylee said, in a whispered voice.  
  
"And you're Michelle Branch!" Alison added.  
  
After introductions were over, everyone rested on the couches, and it was beginning to seem like a Christmas party.  
  
CLUNK! BANG!  
  
"Now what is it?!" Takato asked, getting up. He stopped in the middle of the room to find out that the sounds were coming from the roof. "I guess it's back outside." Everyone grabbed their stuff again, and ran out into the street, to see what was on the roof.  
  
"It's-it's-" Henry said, trying to see, "....four guys."  
  
"Okay guys, you ready!?" one of them shouted, with what looked like a guitar.  
  
Then the guy in the back, with a set of drums...  
  
"Wait!!!" Kazu shouted, "How did they get that stuff up there?!"  
  
Everyone shrugged, and stared up at them again.  
  
"One, two, a one, two, three, four!" Immediately, the band started playing, which was recognizably 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree'. The lead guy started singing,  
  
"Rocking around the Christmas tree  
  
at the Christmas party hop  
  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
  
every couple tries to stop  
  
Rocking around the Christmas tree,  
  
let the Christmas spirit ring  
  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
  
and we'll do some caroling.  
  
You will get a sentimental  
  
feeling when you hear  
  
Voices singing let's be jolly,  
  
deck the halls with boughs of holly  
  
Rocking around the Christmas tree,  
  
have a happy holiday  
  
Everyone dancing merrily  
  
in the new old-fashioned way."  
  
After they were done, and everyone finished clapping, they walked to the edge of the roof...and jumped off.  
  
Everyone gasped and ran to see if the guys were okay.  
  
"That was great!" they heard someone say from the other side of the house. They ran around, well, actually they trudged through the snow, to see the four guys, laughing.  
  
"OMG!" Madi suddenly shouted, "IT'S SUM41!!!"  
  
"Yes, that's us!" the lead guy said. "Great roof you have here. Great for singing off of. By the way, I'm Deryck. And this is David, Cone, and Steve. As she said, we're Sum41."  
  
"More famous people!" Kazu said. Everyone introduced themselves, and soon were back inside, enjoying the heat of the fire.  
  
"So, Sum41," Amanda said, "What were you doing singing on this roof?"  
  
"We were going by here," David started explaining, "And we saw that roof. It was the perfect roof to sing off of. So, we just had to do it."  
  
"Well, join the group of famous people," Ryo said, "If one more famous person walks through that door, I'd-" Ryo stopped, "I dunno. But this is really strange."  
  
"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas..."  
  
"Hey..." Cone said, "Where's those voices coming from?"  
  
"Not from my CD," Ashley said.  
  
"...And a happy new year!"  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Henry walked up to the door, and opened it to find about eight girls, and four guys, all huddled up in coats and sweaters.  
  
"Hello," the first guy said, "We're carolers, and we're lost, and cold. Can we please come in?"  
  
Henry looked at the twelve people huddled on the doorstep, and sighed. "Sure, join the party."  
  
The group hurried in, and started taking off their winter gear. "Thank you very much," one girl said, in a high girly voice, "We were freeeezing out there."  
  
"Glad to help, let me introduce you to the gang," Henry said, and started pointing to people. "Takato, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Rika, Ashley, Amber, Clay, Michelle, Kathlynn, Amanda, Madi, Kaylee, Whitney, Alison, Deryck, David, Cone, Steve, and I'm Henry."  
  
All the girls were staring at someone, but it wasn't Clay. It wasn't even Sum41. "OMG! YOU'RE RYO AKIYAMA!" one of the girls shouted, and suddenly, all the girl carolers lunged at him. Ryo was startled for a second, then ran out of sight, with the girls chasing him.  
  
"Oh-kay," Takato said, "Um...make yourselves at home," he said to the guy carolers. They nodded and sat down.  
  
"So," Michelle said to the guys she was sitting by, "What are your names?"  
  
"Oh...I'm Andrew," the one guy said, "And these three are Cody, Mike, and Quincy."  
  
Ashley came walking by. "Quincy!? What kind of name is Quincy?!"  
  
"Well, nice to meet you guys," Michelle said politely, as they all walked around, meeting everyone.  
  
Ashley was staring mindlessly out the window. For no reason, but to just watch the snow fall. Suddenly, she saw a huge black shadow make its way up to the house. Ashley stared at it for a second, then got up to open the door.  
  
"Hello!" Ashley called out to the shape, and it trudged its way in.  
  
"Hi. Um..." the person took off its hat. "My tour bus crashed into the pile up out there. Can I stay here?" It was Avril Lavigne.  
  
"Avril!!" Ashley shouted, making everyone look their way.  
  
"Yeah. So...how about it?" she asked.  
  
Ashley nodded. "Sure, meet everyone. It's strange because all today a lot of famous people have been showing up."  
  
"That is strange. Hey guys!" Avril yelled over at Sum41 in the corner.  
  
"HEY AVRIL!" they shouted back. And with that, everyone resumed their conversations.  
  
After ten minutes, there were only two people in this room who haven't met. And that was Takato and Clay.  
  
"Hey." Clay walked over to where Takato was sitting.  
  
"Oh hi Clayton Aiken," Takato said, with a little anger in his voice.  
  
"You can just call me Clay you know," Clay said. Takato just glared at him. Clay sighed. (A/N: SOUTHERN ACCENT!! *swoons*) "Listen, I think I might have a slight idea to why you are so mad at me."  
  
"I'm not mad at you," Takato muttered, looking at the floor.  
  
"Celebrity crushes happen to everyone. But, they're not the real thing. She can say how much she loves me, but she really doesn't mean it. (A/N: IGNORE THIS A/N!!! *sings* When you say you love me, do you mean it? I LOVE THAT SONG!) It's mostly just an impossible crush. I would know. Millions of girls have a crush on me now, and a year ago, no one knew who I was. It's ironic."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Takato asked.  
  
"I'm talking about how you don't have to be jealous of me. It's nothing really to get upset over. Just think about that." And with that, Clay got up and left.  
  
'What the heck did he mean?' Takato thought.  
  
(A/N: Ryuki fans: I KNEW IT!!!  
  
Ashley: What?!  
  
Ryuki fans: THIS ISN'T RYUKI! YOU PROMISED RYUKI!!! YOU'RE STRAYING FROM THE PLOT HERE!!!  
  
Ashley: There is no plot.  
  
Ryuki fans: BUT WE WANT RYUKI!!  
  
Ashley: I said you'll get Ryuki later.  
  
Ryuki fans: WE WANT IT NOW!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!  
  
Ashley: Okay, the next section will be named 'AND WHERE'S RYO?!?'. That work for you guys?  
  
Ryuki fans: What about Rika?  
  
Ashley: *eye twitches* LATER!!! *writes*)  
  
~*AND WHERE'S RYO?!?*~ (see, I wasn't lying)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ryo yelled, as he ran through the massive amount of snow to get away from the girls chasing him.  
  
"RYO! RYO!"  
  
"COOOMMMEE BACKKKK!!!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU!!!" Random girls shouted as they chased him.  
  
"PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Ryo shouted over his shoulder, expertly avoiding a huge pile of snow by jumping over it. But what he didn't notice was the patch of ice on the other side. And so he slipped, and fell down. The friction between him and the ice was so little that Ryo kept sliding, down by the road, since the land was sort of on a slant.  
  
"RYO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" the girls shouted, as he slid down to the car crash pile up.  
  
But when Ryo got to the cars, he slid right under them and landed in the pile of snow on the other side.  
  
"YAY! RYO'S ALIVE!" the girls shouted and started to run down the slippery slope (Lemony Snicket!?) but it was harder than it seemed, and they kept falling.  
  
Ryo took this as his chance and ran back to the house, unnoticed by the girls. He flung the door open, and locked the door behind him.  
  
"Woah!" Kazu said, "Ryo dude, where have you been?"  
  
Ryo walked over to the couch and collapsed. "Fangirls," he said, out of breath.  
  
"Hey," a voice came from the doorway. Everyone turned around to see Amy Lee, from Evanescence.  
  
"Woah! You're like," Kazu stuttered, "AMY LEE!!!"  
  
"Yeah, I've been told," Amy said sarcastically, "My bus can't get through the pile up outside. We also ran out of gas. Do you have any gasoline?"  
  
"Um...sorry, I don't have any spare gasoline around," Henry said, "But we're having a Christmas party. You're welcome to join us."  
  
"I guess I could." Amy shrugged. She went to sit down somewhere.  
  
"Hey, since Amy and Avril just arrived, why don't we have you two sing Christmas songs?"  
  
They looked around at everyone's hopeful faces. "Okay," Avril finally said and everyone cheered.  
  
"Since it's Christmas," Amy also said.  
  
Avril was the first to sing a Christmas song. "I bet everyone else sang slow Christmas songs." Many murmurs of agreement were heard. "Instead, I'll sing a more FUN one! And everyone, SING ALONG IF YOU KNOW IT!!!" And so she started singing,  
  
"Broke my bat on Johnny's head;  
  
Somebody snitched on me.  
  
I hid a frog in sister's bed;  
  
Somebody snitched on me.  
  
I spilled some ink on Mommy's rug;  
  
I made Tommy eat a bug;  
  
Bought some gum with a penny slug;  
  
Somebody snitched on me."  
  
A few people were singing along, but when it got to the chorus, everyone was singing.  
  
"Oh,  
  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
  
Mommy and Daddy are mad.  
  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad."  
  
"Now, it's Amy's turn," Whitney said, as Amy sighed.  
  
"Oh well, um...I'll sing O Holy Night. Cause it's the only Christmas song I can remember right now," Amy said, and began to sing,  
  
"O holy night! The stars are brightly shining,  
  
It is the night of the dear Savior's birth.  
  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining.  
  
Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth.  
  
A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,  
  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.  
  
Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!  
  
O night divine, the night when Christ was born."  
  
Everyone clapped as always, because they are POLITE people, but as soon as Amy ended, the girls chasing Ryo came in from the back door.  
  
(Ryo: O_O) "Oh no," he muttered, and tried to hide behind a pillow.  
  
"THERE HE IS!" one of the girls shouted, making Ryo sigh.  
  
All the girls started to chase after him until...  
  
"OKAY! I AM SICK OF THIS!" someone shouted, and everyone turned around to look to Rika. "I AM SICK OF WATCHING ALL THESE GIRLS RUN AROUND LIKE CRAZED MANIACS!!! EITHER SIT DOWN OR LEAVE!!!" There was immense silence after Rika's little outburst.  
  
"Well!!! If you're gonna act that way!" one of the girls finally said, "I'M LEAVING!!!" And all the rest of the girls followed her, grabbing their coats and stuff as they walked out of the door. The door shut with a snap!  
  
"Um...should we go too?" Quincy asked. He was mostly saying that to the three other guys.  
  
The other three guys shrugged. "Nah, we'll just leave them out to freeze."  
  
So, everyone went back to be happy. No one expected what was coming next. It was horrible...it was frightening...it was....  
  
"ORLANDO BLOOM!?" Alison shouted, wide eyed, looking over at the man in the doorway. Everyone looked over there, and stared. It was him.  
  
"Hey. Saw you were having a party. And I thought, cool. Is it okay I'm here?"  
  
Alison nodded. "YES!!!"  
  
"Thanks, I'll think I'll get some snacks." Orlando headed over to the table, and like a lovesick puppy, Alison followed him.  
  
By now, everyone was used to famous people coming through the doorway, and soon they forgot about Orlando, except Alison that is.  
  
Sadly, in the next hour, the phone lines were working again, and everyone could go home. The party was over.  
  
(A/N: Ryuki fans: RYUKI!?!?!?!  
  
Ashley: Coming up...*rolls eyes*)  
  
"Bye!" everyone was saying to one another.  
  
There was even some night ending surprises. The "curse" being the cause of most of them. What's this "curse"? It is, of course, the mistletoe.  
  
It hung from the doorways, like a harmless decoration. But the mistletoe is more than a harmless decoration, it's the curse of a few special ones.  
  
The night even seemed harmless. Everyone was saying goodbye, and was promising to write and call to the ones they've only just met.  
  
Ashley shyly (A/N: Yep, that's me...^ ^;;) walked up to Clay, holding behind her back a notebook and a pen. He was talking to Amy when Ashley walked up behind him and tapped him the shoulder.  
  
"Um...Clay, can you sign an autograph for me? Please?" Ashley asked, blushing a bit. Clay smiled and took the notebook and pen.  
  
"I'd be glad to," he answered, and started writing. Finally, two minutes later he closed the notebook and gave it to her along with the pen. "Okay, Ashley. Promise me this. Promise me that you won't open the notebook until you know it's time. Okay?"  
  
Ashley gave Clay a confused look. "Um...sure. I promise."  
  
"Well, I'll be leaving now. Bye everybody. And Ashley, you're a great person. Stay that way, and stay being my fan," Clay laughed. Then he waved and walked out of the door to and to a cab, because his car was taken away by a tow truck. Ashley watched Clay leave, then sighed.  
  
"Well, we'd better be off too," Sum41 exclaimed, all at the same time. Everyone waved goodbye, and they left too, but after they gave Madi an autograph.  
  
Soon, Avril, Amy, and Michelle left, first of all giving autographs to everyone.  
  
This is where the mistletoe comes in, the evil of all evils. Let's watch and see what happens.  
  
Alison was aimlessly walking by, looking for Orlando Bloom of course. Well, she happened to meet him in the kitchen, eating some cookies, and milk. He looked up and said "Oh hi." Alison kept standing where she was as Orlando walked around the counter, and to the entrance way where Alison was.  
  
"Uh..." Alison kept standing there as Orlando passed her by. Then he disappeared out of sight. Alison let out a sigh. Then, out of nowhere, Orlando came walking back, and bent down to kiss Alison on the cheek. It just so happens, there was a sprig of mistletoe above the door where Alison was standing, and he walked right by it.  
  
Alison held back a smile, and when Orlando went to go into the living room, she went to stalk him again.  
  
On the other side of room, Kenta was wearily watching out for mistletoe. He hated the stuff. It was evil, trapping people in their places to kiss the other person. Who ever came up with the mistletoe myth was one evil person.  
  
There was only one safe place. And that was by the fireplace. He was the one assigned to put mistletoe up at the fireplace, and he didn't. So, no mistletoe equals no worries.  
  
Kenta picked up his book, and sat by the fireplace. He was lost into his reading until...  
  
"Hmm....Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. That's a good book. Actually all Harry Potter books were great." Kenta looked up from his book to see the one girl from the "Nutcracker group". Amanda.  
  
"Um...yeah," Kenta answered, looking over his book.  
  
"What part are you at?" Amanda sat down sat to him, and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, the part where Harry finally meets Sirius Black. I've already read this book though, so I know what happens."  
  
"Yeah. So, why aren't you saying goodbye to everyone?" Amanda asked.  
  
Kenta shrugged. "I guess I just don't feel like it. Anyway, you never know when you'll be caught by the deadliest of all things."  
  
Amanda raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Oh, that." Kenta looked over his book and nodded toward the doorway.  
  
Amanda looked that way. "Oh, mistletoe. Evil stuff that is."  
  
Kenta nodded. "I'd rather just stay here, instead of having the chance of being stuck under the mistletoe with someone. What if I was stuck under the mistletoe with someone like...Rika for example? That would be..." Kenta shuddered. "I don't wanna think about it."  
  
"Hmm...what if you were stuck under the mistletoe with someone you like?" Amanda asked.  
  
Kenta looked across the room, at everyone, then back at Amanda. "I don't know," he finally answered.  
  
"Oh come on. It's a simple question," Amanda said, hiding a small smile.  
  
"I...well..." Kenta looked around, delaying the question to which he didn't have an answer to.  
  
What he didn't notice was Ashley, sitting in the background, watching them with a smirk on her face.  
  
But what Kenta did notice was what was behind him. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. He had made sure. Someone had definitely tricked him.  
  
'Maybe I could use this to my advantage,' Kenta thought, looking back behind him again, and then at Amanda, who was still waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'd..." Then, out of nowhere, Kenta leaned forward and kissed Amanda on the lips. He quickly broke it apart, blushing madly. "Well," Kenta said, his cheeks still red, "I'd probably do that."  
  
Amanda, too stunned to say anything, looked at Kenta, then behind her to see mistletoe right between them on the mantel. "Um...uh..." she stuttered, "Yeah..."  
  
Both blushing madly, Amanda stood up and was about to leave to say goodbye to someone else.  
  
"Um...bye Kenta," Amanda said hurriedly.  
  
Kenta grabbed his book, and stood up as else. "Yeah. Bye Amanda," he said, in the same way as her.  
  
There was a moment of tension, as they both stood there in silence, not wanting to move. Both looked like they were quickly thinking. In a quick second, they both made up their minds at the same time, as they both leaned forward and kissed once again.  
  
On the other side of the room, Kazu was saying 'bye' to everyone, but mostly the girls. He stood in the doorway, by the mistletoe, trying to get a poor innocent soul to walk by. The worst thing was he was winking at the girls as they walked by, making most of the girls raise an eyebrow, or do something of the sort.  
  
The only girl he didn't do that to was Rika, when she walked by and gave Kazu a glare. He actually backed up, with a frightened look.  
  
The next girl that was passing by happened to be Madi, from the same group as Amanda. She had no idea what to expect.  
  
Kazu was leaning against the wall, in the doorway as Madi tried to walk by. She was stopped by Kazu, who walked right in front of her.  
  
"Um...excuse me, but you're in my way," Madi said.  
  
Kazu smirked, and took a glance up. Madi looked up too.  
  
"Uh..." she stumbled, stuck in the doorway with no way out.  
  
"Do you know the rule behind the mistletoe?" Kazu asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Um...yeah..." Madi said, her cheeks tinted pink.  
  
"You are a law biding citizen, aren't you?" Kazu exclaimed, cornering her in his own game.  
  
"Um....I guess. I mean...I don't know..." Madi said, not knowing what to say.  
  
"It's a rule. And you don't want to break the rules, do you, Madison?" Madi cringed at that name.  
  
She looked down on the floor, and muttered something incoherent.  
  
Kazu frowned. "If I'm scaring you, you can just tell me. I don't mean to sound mean or scary or anything like that."  
  
Madi shook her head. "Could you just let me through, Kazu?" she asked, looking up.  
  
Kazu sighed. "Okay, if you want." He moved for her to get through. "But Madi, we were under the mistletoe. And we are supposed to kiss."  
  
Madi stopped, making Kazu look at her. Without any hesitation, Kazu stepped forward and softly kissed Madi; the mistletoe smiling down on them. But this kiss wasn't as short as the other ones, as Madi did nothing to break it off, and Kazu was fine with that.  
  
Kazu was the one to break off the kiss a minute later. There was a moment of stunned silence, and then he finally said, "Well, I didn't expect that to happen."  
  
And it just so happens, in the kitchen, Amber was putting away the cookies and sweets, because Orlando kept stealing them.  
  
A second later, Orlando came into the room, Alison following him. "Hey, where's the treats?"  
  
Amber sighed. "The...dog ate them..." Orlando looked hopeful for a second. "All of them," Amber finished, and Orlando frowned.  
  
"Oh well," Orlando said, and walked away. Alison went to stalk him again.  
  
Amber went to hide the pop (soda), as Henry came into the room. He looked around for a second, then saw Amber.  
  
"Hey Amber. Do you know where the coke is?" Henry asked, walking up to her.  
  
"Oh," Amber opened a cupboard and moved aside some sugar. She brought out the coke, and set it down on the counter. Henry stared at her weirdly. "Orlando keeps stealing our food," Amber explained, and Henry nodded in understanding.  
  
"So, how do you think tonight went? Pretty freaky, huh?" Henry asked, whole pouring himself a cup of coke.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I mean, with a freak snowstorm and celebrity guests, it was pretty freaky," Amber said, "But there are worse things to make it freakier."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Hmm...well... if Kazu actually tricked one of the girls under the mistletoe."  
  
"Actually..."  
  
Amber turned around. "He did?! Oh my god, I didn't think it was possible!" Amber took the plate of sugar cookies and hid them in the oven. Even Orlando wouldn't look there, or so she thought.  
  
"If you had the chance to trap anyone under the mistletoe, who would it be?" Henry asked.  
  
"Probably my imaginary friend Tai," Amber answered, with a laugh. Henry looked at her like 'come on, seriously'. "Actually, I'm dead serious." Henry raised an eyebrow. "So, who would you trap under the mistletoe? Anyone in mind?"  
  
"No...well...maybe." (A/N: Here my friends and I started joking around. Our sick jokes. - -;;)  
  
Amber grinned and looked interested. "Ooo...do tell."  
  
"Keep your shirt on woman," Henry said jokingly.  
  
Amber cracked up. "Really? Are you sure?"  
  
They both were laughing like crazy. "Anyway," Henry said, between laughs, "What were we talking about?"  
  
Amber pretended to look up into the "sky". "You, with your dream girl, underneath the mistletoe."  
  
Henry shook his head. "Never happening."  
  
Amber looked at him shocked. "Don't think like that! Now tell Therapist Amber all about your problems."  
  
Henry laughed, but at the same time was serious. "I don't know...I mean..."  
  
"God Henry! Come on, spill it!"  
  
"Okay, okay. You see, there's this girl, and I have a huge crush on her and all. But no one knows, at least I don't think, and she definitely doesn't, I hope. I wish I could tell her, but I don't want her to get mad at me, and start to ignore me. I can't have that happen to me, and to our friendship. I just...don't know."  
  
There was a short silence, until Amber spoke up. "You should tell her." Henry furiously shook his head. "You have to. It's worse for your relationship if you don't. Then they'll be tension between you two all the time, and it's just all around better to tell her."  
  
Henry sighed. "I guess you're right."  
  
Amber nodded. "Now, is she here?" Henry slowly nodded. "Okay then, that's perfect. I say you trap her underneath the mistletoe, and there's your chance!"  
  
Henry looked like he was thinking deeply. "Okay, I will. But, will you come with me, for moral support? Please?"  
  
"Oh, alright. But only because you're too much of a wimp to go out there yourself." They both laughed, and set out toward the hallway.  
  
Soon, they were in the hallway, standing on opposite sides of the hall. "Where is she?" Amber asked with mild curiosity in her voice. "Is she coming?"  
  
Henry stepped forward, and Amber could swear Henry was hiding something. "Yeah. Actually, she's already right here, in front of me, and underneath the mistletoe."  
  
Amber looked around. "Wh-" She was cut off as Henry kissed her. He backed her up into the wall, and after awhile broke the kiss off.  
  
Henry and Amber were both blushing. "Told ya," Henry said, slightly out of breath.  
  
Amber just started back at him like 'what the heck?'. Henry sighed. "Listen, if you don't want to get into this, I understand, I mean, I don't want anything to change and if you feel like-" He was cut off as Amber kissed him.  
  
In the front room, the front door closed as someone went walking outside.  
  
But, outside, there was something strange going on. A ladder was put against the side of the house, and a black shadow could be seen on the roof, leaning over to the light pole lines. The shadow, now seen as a teenage girl, took an elastic binding clip and what looked like mistletoe, and bonded it to the line.  
  
The girl laughed insanely, and turned around, so that the name 'Raeanne' was visibly seen on the Santa hat she was wearing.  
  
Then she walked over to the ladder, but before, she started to dance around the roof, singing,  
  
"Where are all my soul sisters?  
  
Let me hear you flow sisters  
  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
  
He met Marmalade down in ol' Moulin Rouge  
  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
  
She said, "Hello, hey Joe  
  
You wanna give it a go?", ohhhh"  
  
Then she climbed down the ladder and out of sight.  
  
Rika sighed and trudged through the snow. She needed to get some fresh air after everyone "making out" in there. Everywhere she looked, some couple was kissing under the mistletoe. It was really sickening, seeing everyone kiss after awhile.  
  
Outside it was cold, and hard to walk around, seeing as they gotten many feet of snow. Rika sighed, and looked for somewhere to sit down. There was no place that wasn't touched by the snow. Rika looked upward, and saw the roof was clear, since Sum41 sang on it. It was the perfect place away from everybody.  
  
A few minutes later Rika was sitting on top of the roof, watching the peaceful snow and taking in the silence.  
  
Christmas was a very happy and joyful time. Rika didn't really care for it like other people. She mostly liked to be alone, and, of course, Christmas was a time to get together.  
  
"Pretty, huh?" Rika was startled and looked behind her to see Ryo sit next to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rika asked, a little mad at Ryo.  
  
"I guess I had the same idea as you. Some alone time?" Ryo said, looking out at the many feet of snow.  
  
"I guess. Inside, it was getting sort of...well...you know," Rika said, sighing, bringing her feet up and wrapping her arms around them.  
  
"Yeah, it's crazy in there." There was a long silence between them, as they both looked around, taking in the majesty of winter.  
  
After awhile, Ryo said, "We'd better get back inside. It's getting really cold out here."  
  
Rika slowly nodded, and got up. A little bit of ice was on the roof, and they had to watch out for that as they made their way to the other side to get down from the roof.  
  
Finally, they made their way to the other side, but they didn't see the patch of ice at the very end. In one quick second, both of them slipped on the ice and went tumbling off the roof, into the pile of snow.  
  
Rika was sprawled out on her back, and Ryo was face down. Rika was the first to sit up, and saw Ryo lying there.  
  
Rika tried hard not to laugh. "Ryo. You might need to breathe sooner or later."  
  
Ryo lifted himself up and wiped all the snow off his face. "Ow," was all he said.  
  
Both were entirely covered with snow, and both were freezing. But, seeming to ignore that, Ryo started laughing after a second. And Rika soon joined in.  
  
"I can't believe," Ryo said, holding back his laughter, "We fell off a roof."  
  
"I can't believe we're laughing about it," Rika answered.  
  
Ryo looked around, then smiled secretly to himself. "And I can't believe you're stuck under the mistletoe with me."  
  
"What? There's no mistletoe out here," Rika said, startled. Ryo looked up at the mistletoe on the light pole. "No...way..." Rika exclaimed slowly. She abruptly got up. "We never saw the mistletoe, okay? Now, let's go."  
  
"Hey hey hey," Ryo said, "You're not wimping out, are you, Rika?" Rika said nothing. "This is a Christmas tradition. We can't just skip it because of you."  
  
"And I'm not going to kiss you because of a stupid tradition. It makes no sense," Rika argued back.  
  
Ryo sighed. "I guess you're right." Rika raised an eyebrow at Ryo declaring this. "You shouldn't have to kiss someone because you're forced to. You should only kiss someone if you really want to."  
  
"That's exactly right. See, I'm always right." Ryo moved closer to Rika, making her look at him strangely. "What are you doing?" she asked, a bit nervously.  
  
"I'm doing what I really want to do," Ryo answered, and he softly kissed Rika. Rika stepped back in confusedness. Ryo quickly broke off the kiss in fear of what Rika would do.  
  
"What the heck was that??" Rika asked in alarm.  
  
"That, was my true feelings for you Rika," Ryo explained.  
  
"I can't believe this, I mean, you, and, why me?" Rika stuttered, obviously lost for words.  
  
"Because. You're you. And I like you," Ryo said, as Rika continued to look confused. "Okay then, just answer one question. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Rika's eyes widened. "W-what? What, why?"  
  
"Rika, stop, and answer."  
  
Rika took a deep breath. "I really don't know Ryo. This is all too much for me."  
  
"Alright. Can we start out slow then?" Ryo asked, hopefully.  
  
Rika slowly nodded, and took Ryo's hand as he pulled her out of the snow. They went back inside the house together.  
  
And across a couple streets, was the girl, Raeanne. She ran across the street, and put some mistletoe on the cars and on random places. She even put some more mistletoe on the electricity lines. While doing this, she danced and she went on with her song, singing,  
  
"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah."  
  
And back to the tamers, everyone was getting everything put up. Ashley took her notebook, and walked over to the couch. She sat there a moment, the notebook in her lap, looking at it. Sometimes, she tried to open it but knew she shouldn't.  
  
Tired of just looking at the notebook, she looked out of the window. For a split second she thought she saw a star on the snow, glowing brightly. But when she blinked, it was gone. She looked back at the notebook, and slowly opened it. On the first page, she was quickly scribbled note, and she started to read it,  
  
Ashley,  
You are a great person, and I'm glad I met you. I'm really humbled that you're one of my fans. Thank you for everything. And Ashley, here's a bit of advice. Sometimes you don't see something, or someone, right in front of you. Don't forget them, or more, him. I know your probably have no clue what I'm talking about, but ponder what I'm saying. Remember.  
Your idol,  
Clay Aiken  
P.S. Watch out for a special single of 'Can't Help Myself'. I decided to rerecord it just for you.  
  
Ashley reread the note, and still couldn't understand what he was talking about. She reread it again, and sighed. It was impossible to know what he was talking about. She rested her chin on her hand, and looked around.  
  
She saw many people talking to each other. Henry and Amber weren't kissing anymore, and were talking, so were the other couples. Andrew was talking to Jeri (A/N: MWHAHAHAHA! My revenge!!!) and Takato was talking to Kathlynn about the tow truck that was going to pick up her car. Wait a second...  
  
Ashley put her notebook aside, and got up. She walked behind Takato and tapped him on the shoulder. "We have to talk," Ashley said, taking a deep breath. Kathlynn nodded, and left.  
  
As soon as she left, Takato shook his head. "Ashley, I don't feel like talking to you right now. Maybe later."  
  
Ashley frowned. "Takato!" Takato started to walk away. "Listen to me!" she shouted after him. "Just listen," she ended, in a weakened voice. She ran to catch up with him. "Takato Matsuki! You'd better stop right now!" To her surprise, he did.  
  
Ashley caught up to him as soon as he turned around. Instead of explaining anything to him, she took a step of faith, and kissed him.  
  
Like she figured, Takato kissed back, and soon they broke off the kiss.  
  
"Really, you don't have to be jealous Takato," Ashley explained, right after, "I don't like Clay...as much as I like you."  
  
Takato looked confused. "But...I thought..."  
  
Ashley cut him off. "Then you thought wrong." They both leaned in for another kiss.  
  
On the other side of the room, Andrew turned on the T.V..  
  
~*NEWS OF THE HOUR*~  
  
We have reports of a girl walking around, with a Santa hat on saying 'Raeanne', and putting mistletoe on everything. She is also dancing and singing the song Lady Marmalade. This is definitely a strange report, so we had to bring you proof to this story. Here's a quick clip we got of this girl.  
  
~*The Clip*~  
  
A girl runs across the street, throwing mistletoe in the air, singing,  
  
"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
yea yea uh  
  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
  
Real Lady Marmalade  
  
One more time C'mon now  
  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..."  
  
And that's it for this strange report. If you see this girl, just smile and wave. And for good news, the freak snowstorm has finally passed.  
  
Everyone cheered at the news of the storm. They also gave each other strange looks at the news of the girl.  
  
"It's over!" Kenta cheered, and Kathlynn walked over.  
  
"Yes, it is. Now, I think it's best that we leave now. It's been nice meeting you all, and thank you," she said.  
  
Everyone suddenly looked sad.  
  
"You'll remember me, right Kenta?" Amanda asked, as Kenta nodded.  
  
"I would never forget you." And with that, they exchanged addresses and phone numbers, the same as Kazu and Madi.  
  
Alison hugged Orlando, crying. "I'll miss stalking you Orlando Bloom," she told him.  
  
"And I'll miss the food," Orlando said, and everyone left, with a million tears and goodbyes.  
  
~*CHRISTMAS MORNING, THE NEXT MORNING (duh)*~  
  
Sunlight streamed through the windows, making everyone slowly get up. Everyone made their way gradually down to the living room, to open Christmas gifts.  
  
The next couple hours were fun, happy, and joyous as everyone passed around gifts, opening them.  
  
So, is this where we should end our story? Of course not.  
  
Back on top of the roof, a guy was sleeping on it. He looked very drunk, in his state of manner. How he got up there, only God would know. (A/N: THE REAL MEANING OF CHRISTMAS!!! Christ's birth. Just thought I'd let you know. Remember, if you take Christmas Love and turn the M upside down into a W, you get 'Christ was Love'. ^ ^;;)  
  
Suddenly, the mistletoe girl, Raeanne popped out of nowhere, and slowly walked behind him, being quiet as a mouse. When she got close enough to him, and suddenly burst into song, "Hey Hey Hey!"  
  
Just by those three loud words, the guy awoke with a start and fell off the roof into the bushes below. On the other side of the street, someone saw this and shouted, "Elpenor!! NOOOOOOOO!!" and ran across the street to help me.  
  
But Elpenor's soul was already taken to Hades. (A/N: Ehh...if you have read 'The Odyssey' you might get this...)  
  
Raeanne looked down at the guy, her bell on the tip of her hat tinkling. Then she laughed and jumped down from the roof, landing next to the guy. She threw mistletoe on him and started singing,  
  
"Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
  
color of cafe au lait alright  
  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
  
More, more, more  
  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5  
  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
  
More, more, more  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (yea)  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..."  
  
Raeanne grinned and ran off toward the city, to bring even more Christmas joy.  
  
A mailman walked up the path, glancing curiosity at Raeanne and Elpenor. With three short knocks, he knocked on the door. Takato was the one to open the door.  
  
"Oh, hello. I've got a special package here, so special it was put on first priority. And we just got it early this morning," the mailman explained, handing Takato a large box. "Enjoy, and happy holidays." Then the mailman left.  
  
Takato took the box, and walked over to the group, finally putting the box down. "Wonder who it's from," he said, as everyone gathered around it to open. They quickly opened the box, and saw many smaller ones inside.  
  
"Okay," Ashley said, reaching into the box, "This one is to..." She looked at the box, and then looked at Kenta. "You, Kenta."  
  
Kenta took the box, and opened it. Inside was rare edition of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. "Oh, wow," Kenta said, seeing a letter inside. He quickly began to read it.  
  
In that time, boxes were passed out to everyone else too. Everyone had their own special box. They all got special gifts. And they were all from people that came over last night. Clay Aiken gave them a box of his rare CD's (of course autographed). Michelle Branch gave them passes to her next concert. Sum41 gave them their puppets and dolls used in to making of 'The Hell Song'. Avril gave them all autographed ties, and Amy had back stage passes. Orlando Bloom sent a note saying 'I love your food' and copies of 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. But there was also special things sent from Amanda, and Madi, and the other girls. Even Andrew sent a story where he killed everyone off in.  
  
It really was an unforgettable Christmas. Everyone was opening their gifts, when they heard ambulance sirens coming toward their house.  
  
They all exchanged glances, then went back to opening gifts. After all, they did see everything unimaginable this Christmas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley: YAY! DONE! MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, HAPPY KWANZAA, AND EVERYTHING ELSE!!!  
  
Kazu: Finally, this fic had no point.  
  
Ashley: It was fun pointless random stuff, ok?  
  
Rika: If you read this far, we congratulate you.  
  
Ashley: And if you read this far, and like Christmas, REVIEW!!! If you don't, I'll just think of you as a mean scrooge. Um...and if you thought this fic was pointless, you're not alone. I think it is too!  
  
Jeri: And we have time for some happy Christmassy shout outs.  
  
Ashley: I'm feeling very happy and just want to thank some people.  
  
1. Amber - just thanks for putting up with me at school...and your ideas for this...and letting me use 'Amber'....like you wouldn't....  
  
2. Alison - for IMing me when I was bored, and showing enthusiasm for this fic...and everything else you did  
  
3. Whitney - ideas, and talking to me, and ignoring me in my nervous spaz stuff....  
  
4. KT - just for being my friend, giving me no ideas whatsoever....thanks a lot...- -;;  
  
5. Madi - you know what you did....do I have to say? Um...ideas...and trying to help...and yeah....so...yeah...  
  
6. Amanda - for scaring me all the time, and having the most boring convos ever....and ideas....^ ^;;  
  
7. Raeanne - FOR BEING THE SPASTIC YOU!!! Is spastic even a word? Haha...it is...anyway...for scaring me...all the time...and that crazy idea of yours....  
  
8. Andrew - .........um.............for ignoring me.....and doing a great job of it....  
  
AND THAT'S IT! I think....if I skipped you...I WUV YOU!!!! Ok, time for the goodbyes for this year. Or if I get done with a chapter of another story, then, I'll see you before then. ANYWAY, have a great winter vacation all you ff.net readers of mine.  
  
AND...."You're forgetting that we're not out here doing this for OUR comfort. We're out here to bring a little Christmas joy to others, to spread peace and goodwill to those who needs it most. Sister, this is a ministry." --- me in a Christmas play  
  
GAH! HAPPY CHRISTMUKKAH!!!...and review! (see the button, it's telling you to review, IT WANTS YOU TO REVIEW!!!!) 


End file.
